


LOVE AND THE PERFECT FIT

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Erotica, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sensuality, Tender Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: "She cupped Mei's delicate chin in one hand, allowing the fingers of the other to run through the silky black hair. Her lover sighed and leaned blissfully into the touch, a tender moan escaping the perfect small mouth. Face grazing  against one sculpted thigh, she breathed in Yuzu's luscious scent; rubbing her nose and lips across the soft, moist skin in unabashed delight, her emboldened tongue beginning to venture out...""Captivated. Mei was captivated, all over again..."Yuzu offers Mei a Birthday gift she can't refuse:Her all- and  their firsts for both of them!This includes a brand new fourth chapter, where the two must suddenly face an important and irreversible decision...Will they come out in public?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. THE PERFECT FIT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! this was my first fanfiction, (Firsts are SO important!) and I have written over 30 since, all for Citrus! I hope you like it as much as I love Citrus! Constructive criticism, receipes, love letters, etcetera- are always welcome! So, with no further adieu, we join the beautiful Yuzu and her main squeeze, (Ahem!) the lovely Aihara Mei...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu is determined: She and Mei are going to both lose their virgin status tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My favorite part of the project was working with my research assistant! :) 
> 
> (Hee-Hee!)

Yuzu finished blow-drying her chestnut-blonde locks, masterfully coaxing a golden waterfall of perfect waves to her shoulders and down her back. Giving a look of approval in the mirror at what she had to offer, she turned her attention to her latest find from the mall earlier that day. It would, she and Harumi had both agreed, be the perfect frame for the picture of her excellent figure. The soft pink bra, which would make the most of her modest, but perky bosom, The matching tie-on bikini-style bottom, and translucent matching teddy was a beautiful complement for her rosy skin tone and would lay in silken perfection on her smooth curves. She was lost in imaginings of how her lover would slowly take them off, kissing each newly revealed expanse of loveliness with tender care. She was suddenly rather hot and bothered, sighing loudly before she remembered where she was, and that she was not alone!

 _"Mei's jaw is gonna drop, Yuzzuchi!"_ Harumi had laughed, _"She's gonna be all over you like **lunch!"**_ Yuzu blushed and smiled. That was exactly what she was hoping for. She and Mei had _made out,_ sure,..a _lot._ Half the time, they were hastily covering love bite marks and hickeys from the night before with makeup in the morning before they walked to school together, least they make a public spectacle of themselves. But always, just before the moment of truth, Mei would ease back, dialing the passion down and leaving her lover whimpering in frustration, squirming from an awful need that overwhelmed her senses, craving above all things for the two of them to revel in each others' nakedness, to finally break that barrier of hesitancy and go all out. She longed to give Mei everything she had, and was, as a young woman, and to receive that in full from her lover, as well. _"Soon, Lover, soon!"_ Mei would promise, but to Yuzu, the wait was driving her to distraction. Only two nights before, she had been toying with the idea of flat out ravishing Mei, which had caused her to become so embarrassed that she had faltered once again, and Mei had used the opportunity to turn the heat off. She had lain with her lover's soft-skinned body (Little spoon to her big spoon.) cuddled so warmly close against her own, painfully sleepless, with everything she craved literally in her arms but seemingly as unavailable as if she had been on the moon! Why couldn't they both have it all? They had already confessed their powerful love and attraction for each other many times, it merely remained to consummate it.

 _"I...I hope so, Harumi!"_ she had confessed. Yuzu was becoming bolder and more sure of herself of late, having won her lover back to her side with her mad, but successful plan, and now, she wanted to cement their bond by each giving their all totally to the other. Her dreams tortured her with visions of she and Mei doing all those things they had read of in her yuri mangas. Touching, discovering, tasting, exploring the splendor of each other's somehow new and delightful faces and limbs, giving vent to all their young passions as they trailed long, wet, burning kisses down each other's quivering bodies, sighing in ecstasy as they licked ever downward toward...Damn! She blushed as she imagined her friend Harumin could read _every dirty thought_ that was filling her mind, almost beyond her control! Yes, this had to work! She couldn't take it much longer. Her lonely solitary attempts to remedy her desire just left her near to tears with frustration and unresolved want!

She had hidden the outfit behind a cabinet in the room that she and Mei shared, knowing that her lover would be preoccupied with the dinner she would prepare, (A personal favorite of Mei's'!) an omurice with the perfect fluffy eggs opened before its' appreciative audience to run over the rice and vegetables with a heavenly aroma, while green tea steamed enticingly in pretty little cups. Mamma was not home tonight, leaving the two to their own devices, much to Yuzus' delight, and Meis' usual seeming indifference. But, well she knew the passion that simmered under her lovers' facade of calm, so Yuzu just smiled as Mei said:

"Yuzu, love, you've really outdone yourself, this time! What is that bright note just underneath?" Yuzu beamed as she saw the enjoyment twinkle in those heavenly amethyst eyes, Mei even favoring her with a rare, but breath-taking smile. Yuzu shyly dropped her head to one side, gazing up at Mei in a way that she had noticed always caught her interest, looking out from under her lowered lashes with her dreamy green glance. _"It's yuzu_ sauce, _lover!"_ she vamped, _I know you just can't have_ _enough Yuzu, can you, baby?" Ooh,'_ she thought _, 'that did something!"_ as Mei looked away and blushed, mumbling about it being a nice touch, and ate the last bite of her matcha dorayaki before collecting up the dishes.

"Let me handle that, Mei. You go on and have the first bath, and I'll pop in next and come join you in bed. No school tomorrow...it's the weekend, remember?' Yuzu began running the sink full of water, as Mei thanked her again for the lovely dinner, and padded off to the bathroom. Yuzu sighed gently as she watched the dark-haired beauty retreat. Tonight, she vowed, she would claim all of that gorgeousness as her own, and make that raven-haired honey so happy, so grateful to be her lover!

After she had washed and put the dishes away, Yuzu had stepped into the bedroom and walked past Mei without the other so much as looking up at her, as she was deep into her latest novel. "Time to give her a more interesting scenario!" she thought, as she began her plan of seduction with a will, psyching herself up in the solitude of the bath. Tonight would be the night, she swore! _"It's time for me_ _to transform into Yuzu, the seductress!"_ she thought and began to set her plan into full motion.

Now, her bath over, and hair perfect, Yuzu began to put the night-time ensemble on, tying the strings on the bottom just so, so that a gentle tug would bring them loose. The tempting swell of the curvaceous hips was accentuated to perfection by the well-chosen garment. The delicate mesh of the brassiere lay perfectly on her breasts, ("A" game, Yuzu sighed, " B" cups.") showing off her shapely decolletage' to great effect, a half-circle of generous pink nipple areolas peeking out from the top on either side against the rosy toned, firm breasts. Lastly, the teddy over all, the icing on a luscious cake (for Mei's' delectation alone!), and with a final look in the mirror, and a prayer to the love god, she stepped out into the bedroom, to make her grand entrance... to find Mei reading a book with her back turned away from her. But, "No" was not an option tonight. Her mind burned with the most sensual thoughts she had ever had, filling with images of she and Mei entwined in passionate lovemaking, and she felt them moving her body to purposeful action. Everything she did from this moment on was blatant seduction, and she was ready for it to happen!

Yuzu carefully arranged a sultry pose, one that she had practiced in the mirror until she had made it both exotic and tempting, but somehow quite natural, too. Softly, so as not to sound too stagey, she cleared her throat to gain Mei's' attention.

Her lovers' head snapped up from the book as she turned around, only to be faced with the most desirable vision that she had ever seen. Mei looked at the blonde girl, who had somehow seemingly become a goddess after her bath. For once, Mei was flabbergasted, her mouth open, her jewel-like eyes stared with awe into her lovers' hot emerald orbs that glowed with passion above an altogether alluring, and yes, somewhat wicked smile. A smile that promised delivery of everything it hinted of. The smile of the girl Mei was falling for harder than ever, as her cool demeanor was cast off like yesterday's papers.

"Do...you like it?" Yuzu purred, walking with the grace of a cat as her hips gently swayed, Mei following every fraction of their flow delightedly, looking from the pretty feet up to the golden-crowned head and lingering on all the splendor between. Temporarily struck speechless, she filled her eyes like a hungry tigress, the book falling from her hands forgotten. The golden waves rustled as Yuzu spun slowly around before her now yearning captive, her long legs a dance of temptation, giving her time to absorb every inch of the lovely gift she was offering as Mei's' hot gaze devoured her with every movement. She finally stopped before her ebon-haired lover, her feet planted wide on either side of her legs as she sat in the chair in mute worship. _"MINE!"_ The golden girl thought in triumph, " _Mine!... Tonight!_ " She cupped Meis' delicate chin in one hand, allowing the fingers of the other to run through the silky black hair, her lover sighing and leaning blissfully into the touch, a tender moan escaping the perfect small mouth. Face grazing against one sculpted thigh, she breathed in Yuzu's luscious scent; rubbing her nose and lips against the soft, moist skin in unabashed delight, her emboldened tongue beginning to venture out...

Mei was captivated. Captivated, all over again.

 _"Yuzu'_...Mei finally whispered, inhaling deeply and beyond any doubt becoming more aroused by the moment, _"Yuzu."_ She touched her lover's body, longingly, her elegant fingers caressing satiny skin, her breathing becoming erratic... and suddenly looked up, her gaze burning hotly into her lovers'. "Yuzu...your _panties are coming down!"_ she stated matter of fact.

Yuzu, as used as she was to her Aspie lover occasionally saying or doing inexplicable things, still looked down, baffled. No, everything was still in place, a little knot over the swell of each enticing hip. "Mei...No... they're not!" she managed.

"Yuzu,' Mei insisted, _"_ Am _I_ your fiance'?" She looked her lover squarely up and down, the heat smoldering in her violet tinged eyes.

"Y-yes, M-Mei!" she stammered. What was going on with her?

"Yuzu, _am I your only love?"_ Mei continued in a steamy tone.

What a strange thing to ask! "M-my only l-love, forever!" The baffled Yuzu answered, puzzled by her questions, wondering what in Hell was happening to both she and her carefully laid out plans as Mei lovingly slid her hands down Yuzus' hips to the loose knots on the sexy pink bottom, giving them a gentle caress, causing Yuzu to tremble and blush red with desire.

 _"Yuzu,'_ she continued, her words husky as her voice dropped an octave in her need, _'am I your lover?"_ Mei inclined her head against her Angel, rubbing her face in delight against her hot skin, and loosed her sinfully skilled, small, pointed tongue against Yuzu's thigh, trailing a series of licks all the way up to one hip, where she ended in soft nibbles that made her lover very nearly lose control, as she herself was almost in a similar state.

"Oh GOD, yes Mei! " Yuzu groaned as she squirmed in divine torment.

 _"Then,'_ Mei said, looking up wantonly at Yuzus' crimson face and pulling the strings so the silky bottom fell free, _'Then, Yuzu, as all these things I am to you, I'm telling you... YOUR PANTIES ARE_ _COMING DOWN...NOW! "_


	2. THE FIRST TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Mei offer their firsts, with no regrets.  
> This is an entirely new second chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That evening, Yuzu and Mei realize a long cherished dream...

Mei _ever so_ carefully undid Yuzu's pretty brassiere top, the last item of clothing she wore, and gazed shyly on her lover. They had seen each other naked many times before now, in the bath, and more recently, when making out, but they both sensed there was something new happening; a wonder to this moment that would stand alone in their memories. Yuzu was now blushing naked in front of her, and there was an awkward moment of silence, broken by the blonde beauty's whisper.

"Can I- do you want me to undress you, too, Mei?" She lay her hands to either side of her dark-haired lover's top, suggestively, her hands unsure.

Mei could only nod her head; she was almost afraid to speak. She held her arms up as Yuzu pulled the top up and over, her lover admiring the curve of her white shoulders. It was so exciting to remove the other's clothing, like unwrapping a gift. So very painstakingly, she unhooked the bras' straps and set it aside, giving her plain view of the high set, shapely bosom, which caused a sigh to escape her lips unconsciously. She delicately slid her hands down to the tie of the pajama bottoms, loosening it, and letting them fall. Her lover stepped out of them, still not able to look up, as Yuzu made her final move, kneeling and slowly lowering the panties to Mei's ankles, for her to step out of. Feeling the mood of the moment, she kissed her way back up the graceful figure, stopping with her face a mere inch from the dark-haired beauty, who looked up finally, her hands and lips trembling. She leaned in for the kiss they were both craving, beginning slowly, with their passion building as her smaller tongue moved attentively around her lovers, both of them moaning softly, Yuzu using her larger, round tongue to navigate the pleasures of her lover's hot, wet mouth thoroughly. Their hands began, timidly at first, and then with growing confidence, to explore each other's bodies, sliding lovingly across soft breasts, hardening nipples, firm bellies, and curvaceous hips and bottoms. Mei tenderly cupped Yuzu's rear as they broke the first kiss, simply from lack of air, and pulled her closer. They were both gasping, their passion becoming nearly overwhelming.

The violet-eyed girl gently kneaded the firm, round curves of the other's perfect backside, her own breasts and nipples receiving similar loving treatment in return. They had both studied their couple's books well, and though they knew there would be awkward moments, they were well prepared for their first experience. They were still blushing, but slowly gaining confidence as they saw the effect they had on each other. 

"Is this..is this _nice?"_ Mei asked hesitantly, as she used her graceful fingers to stroke the lower back and lovely bottom she held in long, tickling movements, traveling down the silky thighs. She had so longed to explore Yuzu's callipygian charms and was now taking full advantage.

Yuzu was enjoying it completely, squirming deliciously at the new sensations. They had never lingered so in all the times they were making out previously, this was a whole new experience. "Mei...it's _SO_ nice! Do you like..." and she caressed the firm breasts of her lover, holding the nipples between the crooks of her outstretched fingers and gently squeezing them.

Mei gave forth a sudden intake of breath, causing the blonde girl to stop. "No Yuzu! Don't stop! It's fine...I'm just very sensitive. I'm enjoying this so much!" Encouraged by this, Yuzu continued her attention to the lovely breasts and starting another long, open-mouthed kiss who's conclusion left their faces wet. Yuzu giggled, "Sorry, Baby! I'm such a messy kisser, sometimes!" in embarrassment, but Mei rejoined, "Don't be. _THAT'S_ a kiss!" before holding the green-eyed girl's chin and beginning another one. They were both becoming wrapped up in this new world, even the kisses felt different, and both of them were becoming aroused, Yuzu surprised as she felt the wetness between her legs, which matched the damp petals of her lovers' womanhood that she had been tenderly stroking. They broke the embrace after another torrid kiss had left them breathless, and Mei guided her lover over to the bed and bade her sit beside her. She looked at the golden girl, a mixture of expectation, shyness, and desire moving across their faces.

"Yuzu,' she began, 'I'm-we're-I think it's going to happen. Y-you're okay with it?"

"Yes, Mei. I want it as much as you. I've been wanting this forever!"

"Me too. Would you like-you know-God, I feel... _so dorky!_ -" The gorgeous Autistic girl was frustrated in her attempt to communicate her feelings and needs again.

Yuzu whispered, "It's okay, lover! Just slow your mind down...just look at this lovely face of mine! That'll help you focus!" she offered, giggling, and Mei joined her. It was such a cute icebreaker!

As a point of fact, Mei became calmer afterward. "Yuzu...would you like it if we had s-sex..? "

"If we _made love,_ Baby _._ We're going to _make love!"_ Yuzu gently corrected her.

Mei grinned sheepishly. "If I m- _made love to you_ now? With... my... I mean- _kissing your body?"_ Looking hopefully at the green-eyed girl, she was in full blush mode, but Yuzu, feeling a strange calm inside, reassured her.

"I would, Baby, so _very_ much.' she finally said, ' We've both been longing to do this. And if you take pleasure in it, then, I know I will, too, because we both love to please each other- _it's our personalities_! But only on this condition:

_I-I get to do you next!"_

And she dared a glance at Mei's face, blushing passionately. She wanted both of them to have it all!

"Okay!" she said simply, 'So we'll..." She looked to Yuzu for help with what she wanted so desperately to say.

"Honey,' Yuzu said quietly, 'let's just try to relax like the book said: enjoy what we're feeling together and let it happen! Just not hold back, no _reservations!_ We talked about things we might enjoy-Hell, we even filled out _detailed questionnaires!'_ (She shivered at how embarrassing _that_ had been!) So we know a lot about what to expect. The surprises will be great! We'll become more involved as we go along, _and once we're into_ it... we won't be so self-conscious!' She gently stroked her nervous lover's shoulder. 'I love you so much, and I know this will work out fine! Y-yeah?" she looked hopefully to the other. She was putting on a brave front but mixed in with her love, desire, and passion, there was a certain amount of embarrassment, doubt, and insecurity. Thoughts of "Will I taste good to her? Will I please her? Am I enough, physically? Will I make her have a good orgasm?" among others, went thru her mind on a loop for a troublesome moment. Thinking about this, she realized that all these things went for them both, and it was probably just part of this being the first for them, as the anxiety of all new things. "Sweetie, let's just relax, just take a deep breath or two with me now, okay?" Mei joined her in doing just that, and their heads cleared a bit. "Better, Mei?" she asked.

"Yeah!" she answered, and she was more relaxed. "Just let go, and enjoy yourself-do what feels good- that's what our book said, and it sounds like a plan!" Yuzu agreed: "You're going to make love to me, so I know I'll enjoy it...just as I always enjoy what we do together! I have _every confidence_ in you! "

And it made sense to Mei... no matter what, even if things went wrong,- they always _did_ cherish their times together! "I-I... l-love you, Yuzu! I want to be the best for you! I want to give you my _everything!_ " she managed, and Yuzu smiled back with "It's gonna be wonderful!" as they began caressing, kissing, and exploring each other with renewed passion, concentrating on the moment, and trying not to think about it. And the more they didn't think about it, the more natural, pleasurable, and easier it became for them both. They were soon moaning with abandon as they discovered new places and fresh feelings that opened for them.

Starting by trailing loving kisses and delicate nibbles down her graceful neck, Mei began delightedly working her way along the length of Yuzu's body, causing her to gasp as she finally got to indulge herself in sucking the magnificent nipples, with their large pink areolas, which she had longed to do for some time. It amazed her to feel the different textures in the smooth skin, going from such terrific softness of the bright wide circles to the wonderful firmness of the hard and excited nipples, and the delightful contrast between them as she caressed them lovingly with her lips and tongue, finally taking as much of Yuzu's perfect small breasts as she could into her mouth at once, going from first one to another. She lingered there lovingly, a fantasy come true for her, before she continued down the soft-skinned belly, licking around and in the well-shaped navel, which made Yuzu squirm with sheer, unabashed pleasure. She rubbed her face against the warm skin there, as Yuzu would say, like the worlds' happiest cat gone to Heaven! Mei's own breathing was beginning to come in gasps as she let herself go in this beautiful moment, her head very nearly in the other girl's lap, just above the narrow and well-groomed bikini shaved strip of soft, dark hair. She looked up once more at her lover. The blonde was totally getting into it, she was ready, and so was Mei. "Stay in the moment! ' she thought, 'It's like discovering Yuzu all over again!" They had touched the lovely blossoms of each other's nether-lips when they had made out, but this was new, this was divine. She could smell that wonderful Yuzu love-scent full-on, it was exciting for her. Just before her questing lips and tongue reached the spot she wanted, she looked up to Yuzu one last time, as she slowly pushed her upper body down on the bed, and asked nervously, "Y-yes?"

"Y-yes, Baby!" came the answer, as her lover moved her trembling body into position, and then there was no return as her pointed, skilled tongue licked its way down toward the place that awaited her loving attention, turning at the last downward along the lovely juncture of the thighs, slowly back upward and lingering upon the tender pink lips. The differing textures, the tastes, and smells...it was a whole new world, and Mei was involved in emotions and desires she had never experienced, leaving her astonished. _"Yes,"_ she thought, _"I'm doing this! Yes!_ _It's happening, and this is so amazing, and we're only just starting!"_ A few moments later, she was there, her lover trembling in anticipation. _"At_ _last! Time to just let go!"_ Mei thought, before thoughts ceased to be in words, and became emotion, and physical sensation before her body became _ONE_ with her gorgeous lover's. She had always loved licking- Yuzu joked she was a cat girl-and felt she was in her element as a lover. After all, the lovely blonde always said the way she used her tongue was amazing! Well- time to put it to the ultimate test!

 _"I can't believe it!'_ Mei thought, ' _This is unreal! I'm kissing Yuzu **down here!"**_

The first adoring strokes of her wet, firm, red tongue upon the exquisite, flushed, and swollen point of needful flesh were a love letter to Yuzu that she could never have penned in mere words! Haltingly at first, she was encouraged to greater passion by her lover's soft moans, every lick sending her wiggling against the bed in delight. Mei had dreamed of this moment for a long time, had rehearsed this in her fantasies repeatedly, and she savored _EVERYTHING._ Yuzu's scent of arousal, which she had always loved, was strong and heady now, her petals with a taste, unlike anything she had experienced before, so pleasant, and curious. It was, quite simply, the physical essence of her Yuzu's passion, and stirred her growing desire even further, urging her to just let go and dwell gratefully in this time of mutual fulfillment and excitement. Feeling the firm little knob at the juncture of the wet, pink lips stiffen and enlarge under her efforts, she decided that, like one of the lovely nipples, she would experiment with sucking it, as that had drawn expressive moans from her lover when she was kissing her breasts. It was more than a fair guess, as Yuzu's body arched up, and she clasped a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. Mei moved her lips around and around, finding a rhythm that seemed to be perfect for her lover. She applied her mind as methodically to the act of love as to any subject...her mind racing ahead for her next move. She paused, relaxing her lips a moment, and lay long, lingering tongue caresses up from the soft folds, in all directions, moving from side to side, at first slowly, then more rapidly, her face covered in her lover's essence, as she realized Yuzu was rapidly nearing release. Neither yet knew of the ways of holding back for a greater release, but it was plenty enough to give the precious pleasure, to receive the gift of physical love.

The blonde girl was giving out soft moans under her lover's effective approach. Mei's tongue moved as if with a will of its own, finding its way to the special places that made the green-eyed girl whimper with intense gratification. She glanced up from her lap and saw she had her head thrown back, her eyes closed and lips parted, in the grips of an increasingly powerful force.

Mei's face was wet, and not only with sweat; she was covered in her lover's plentiful essence. Often, when they had touched each other, she had marveled at the heady scent. But at this moment, it was like a bouquet of passion, nearly overwhelming in its lusciousness. She thrilled that it would be hers to enjoy anytime they trysted, hoping that Yuzu would feel the same way when she tasted her love offering.

Yuzu was losing herself in this perfect moment, accepting without interference the raw passions filling her body.

Encouraged by her lover, Mei finally detached and just flowed into that perfection with her, and began shutting her mind's background noise off and riding the waves.

Holding her lover's delicate folds apart with one hand, she grasped Yuzu's trembling free hand and held it gently as she felt the panting girl's body begin to shudder like a Sakura in a spring breeze, her heart pounding madly. Mei was carried along in the moment, feeling herself a part of the sensations that washed across her lovers' shivering body. She herself was profoundly excited, wet and throbbing, nearly driven to touch herself for relief...but she would save _all_ of that for her Yuzu to quench. The beautiful blondes' wetness was practically flowing as she made blissful sounds Mei had never heard her make before. And somewhere in all of the sensations, the dark-haired girl lost herself completely in the beauty of their loving; she wasn't thinking so much as she was feeling the experience. She perceived her body as an extension of her lovers; from whom flowed need that assured and empowered her. Already highly aroused, and more than ready before the pale beauty had begun between her legs, she would not hold off much longer. Her head tossed from side to side as Mei redoubled her efforts, as the relentless lips and tongue drove Yuzu half senseless with the pressure of her impending climax. She finally began to shake as it started deep in her loins and belly, and gave out a long, trailing moan that rose in pitch and ended in a barely discernible name: "Mei!" as she was lost in the powerful sensation of her orgasm. Her thrashing, arched body fell back again, her hips thrusting repeatedly and nearly bucking her lover off as she sighed, feeling the pulsing of both their hearts through Mei's hand, held tightly in her own. Her breathing was as heavy as if she had been running. She looked down before passion-tears blurred her vision, and saw Mei give her a final tingling kiss before lifting her head up, her own breathing somewhat irregular. Yuzu was thinking that Mei had looked so magnificent as she ravished her without mercy, she had dared to watch as the lines of her exquisite figure crouched before her in a series of graceful ivory curves, her elegant head moving side to side, the exciting, wet, licking sounds... Yes, it had been so wonderful _-_

 _And it still was, everything she had always heard it would be, to have passionate love made to her, to be so close to the one she loved,_ as she began settling into the afterglow a moment later. She came fully to her senses, feeling hot breath upon her body and noticing dampness beneath her bottom. _"The bed, I've made a wet spot on it! I can't believe it- That was so intense!"_

The loving violet eyes looked up shyly, her breathing becoming more regular, from where she was still kneeling between Yuzu's legs, into the adoring face of the beautiful green-eyed girl who smiled at her with a special glow. Her free hand was still entwined in her lovers', her other she had moved to caress the smooth curve of a thigh. Those gorgeous bunched curves of Mei's bottom made the blonde feel weak with the desire to enjoy that magnificent body to her heart's content.

"Y-yeah?" Mei began, timidly.

For an answer, Yuzu pushed herself up, drawing her lover up from where she crouched and planted a kiss on the wet red lips. "M-Mei! Oh, God, thank you! It- it was _so awesome!"_ her face was damp from tears she had shed from her intense fulfillment, and she bore a flush down to the tops of her breasts. They sighed into a hug, lying down side by side, as Yuzu gave a sweet embarrassed smile, kissed her lover again, discreetly located a towel from her bath, and with a "Here Honey, let me..." carefully dried Mei's face with it, making her blush. _"So that's what I taste like!"_ Yuzu thought. She had been wondering what that would be like, and now wondered how different Mei would be from her. _"Well,'_ she thought nervously, _'I'm going to find out shortly!"_ and she and her lover rubbed their faces each against the others, unwilling to stop the blessed contact between the heavenly hot skin.

Mei was the first to break the silence. "Yuzu! I'm so glad... It pleased you as much as it did me! That was _incredible!"_ She buried her face, blushing terribly, into the blonde's shoulder.

Yuzu stroked the silky black hair. _"Mei is shyer than I am if that's possible!"_ she thought. " That was...I can't believe it, Mei! I feel so...' She just ran her hands down her body and shivered, fumbling for the right words in her excitement, 'That must be why it's called _making love!_ You're just so... _amazing!_ I just hope... I can make you feel this way, too!" 

Mei looked up to her, her face apologetic. "Y-you don't have to...I mean..."

"Mei, I really, really, want to make love to you, the same way. I've been dreaming of this for a long time. Will you allow me? You _did_ promise!" Yuzu was really starting to relax more with each passing moment. She kissed the beautiful pale face, her voice dropping to a whisper...

"Remember how you always said I had,' she giggled, 'a _long tongue?'_

" _Yuzu,' the ebon haired girl thought, 'is really getting into this!_ _It's so nice!"_

She shook her head in awkward shyness. _"_ Yes! I have noted that several times."

" Is it okay if I kiss you.. _.everywhere? From your head to your toes...and all in between?...especially all in between_ " Yuzu was so enjoying learning to let go and enjoy the physical side of love. She looked expectantly at the Violet- eyed girl. "Yeah?.. "

The warm wet kisses the blonde was giving to Mei were very convincing to the shy girl. Once she was into something, she was in it all the way, and she was going to take her lover on the ride with her! _"All she needs,'_ Yuzu thought, _'is a little encouragement,_ _and_ _then... **WOW!** She's __awesome_ "

Mei blushed to her ear tips and shook her head affirmatively. This was a little scary, a little wild, and _really exhilarating!_ "I _was nervous about doing it for her, but it worked beyond my wildest dreams, and_ _I_ _loved it, and so did she! She's nervous herself, and she accepts my awkwardness._ _I'm just going to have to let go and loosen up...for Yuzu -and me!_ _"_

 _"It's alright for_ _her_ _to take charge of pleasing me..._ _I_ _can relax and let her take care of me, instead of being selfish and wanting to control, out of completely unfounded fear!... I_ _don't have to be so damned aggressive!.. I'm all girl. Don't I really want to feel all those wonderful things too?_ _We are two girls making love together and I_ _totally trust her in every way, and she wants it as much as I do!... And she looks so damned hot! I want to feel all of that... I want to give her my all! I've been waiting so long for this...we **both** have... it's time to stop my_ _hesitancy and just enjoy sharing this!_ "

Mei's thoughts cycled thru her mind, to a satisfying conclusion, considerate of them both.

"Y-yes!" I want it, too, Yuzu, I want you to do that so much! It's just so...new, and different!. And Yeah... _scary!"_

_"There,'_ she thought proudly, _'I said it!"_

She caressed Yuzu tenderly, and longingly, looked thoughtful for a moment, smiled, and said: "Do you remember that time the other month when you called me when you were away that weekend? You missed me, and you were clearly feeling naughty, and told me all the things you wanted to do with me when we went all the way? You told me...you told me I was going to _lay down_ for you...whether I liked it or not!' and Mei smiled and blushed.' Did you mean all those things you said you'd do?" She looked expectantly at her blonde lover, who trailed loving fingers down Mei's sultry, slinky body. 

"Yes. Yes, I do, Mei!.. And y-yes, I meant _every word_ I said! " And it was Yuzu's turn to blush, this time! Oh yes, _she remembered,_ that torrent of frustrated passion she had unleashed on her partner, leaving both of them breathing heavily on the other end of their phones.

Mei captured her lips suddenly, long, and passionately. It was an ardent moment before that kiss broke, leaving them both having to catch their breath. The Violet eyed beauty slowly lay back, drawing her lover down with her. _"In that case, Yuzu,'_ her husky whisper finally came, _'I'm going to **lay down for you,** __and I think it would be beautiful... if you did those things with me- **tonight!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time is so special!
> 
> I have attempted in this story to show the various thoughts and feelings of the girls experiencing their first "All the way" togetherness. The awkwardness, the shyness, the beauty, and bliss...and the thoughts and conversations they might have. 
> 
> I base this on accounts I have both heard from others, as well, of course, on my personal experience. I hope I have captured these feelings and moods correctly.
> 
> In my story "Intoxication", I have a scene of Yuzu making love to Mei, that takes place several months after this as they are both gaining experience as lover's physically, and not feeling as awkward, or shy with each other. It is a good contrast, I feel, with with this scene.
> 
> I am, myself, a complete romantic, who cries when they're happy, who dotes on their lover, who believes whole-heartedly in the power of love to accomplish miracles! I wonder if that's the attraction of Citrus for so many of us- the romance, the emotional content., the love-I mean, besides the wonderful characters, story, and art? So Citrus, my first ever manga, was a natural for me! I will be forever grateful Saburouta Sensei because they are responsible for me finally being able to write prose! I hope I am true to the character of our romantic Yuzu, as well as her soulmate Mei! And...I hope you enjoy my stories!


	3. YUZU'S OCEAN: THE MORNING AFTER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their firsts ...was so beautiful, so precious and special! A morning like no other the two lovers had ever known!

It was Yuzu who first awakened after the night of wonder and passion she and Mei had experienced, and she was immediately thankful that she had locked the bedroom door. Because it was surely close to noon, Ume would have long since been back from her all-nighter, and Mei's pale, ethereal naked body was half draped over her own, both of them covered with the marks of their night of passion that had left them exhausted, and sleeping like stones.

"Oh God," thought Yuzu as she surveyed the scene, _'IT REALLY HAPPENED! Mei and I made love to each other until three in the morning, and she's lying on top of me in this gorgeous morning sunlight_ _shining through that window...and she's SO damned beautiful!_ She sighed deeply as she beheld the exquisite, peaceful face of her still sleeping lover, her dark hair spread upon Yuzu's rosy naked body like a cloud, a gentle and childlike smile completing the picture of intimate and contented bliss. The sensations of the night before seemed to still linger on the green-eyed girl's skin; on her lips, in her mouth, in her heart and emotions. She wanted the two of them to stay wrapped up like gifts to each other and their love, in this perfect moment for an eternity, just she and Mei, safe, warm, and together forever. A tear sprang out of the corner of one eye, as a soft sob escaped her lips. Mei stirred slightly, looking up suddenly from her garden of bliss upon the green-eyed girls' breasts, and asked:

"What's the matter, Baby?" She propped herself up on one arm, concern showing on her still sleepy features, the other hand automatically reaching out to caress the Blond girls' now damp face. Yuzu smiled for her, lifting them both up to a half reclined position, and leaned in for a lingering, soft kiss, which Mei received gratefully, savoring the warmth that flowed from her shy, but passionate blushing lover.

I-I'm sorry, Mei! I'm such a crybaby! Oh-I-you know, was so knocked out about waking up with you in my arms! Our...our _FIRST_ morning after...and seeing you so...MMM!..And...last night...all those wonderful things we did! Everything we ever dared to desire!' She was becoming exuberant. "You m-made me feel so loved! We kissed each other...' and her blush deepened, _'EVERYWHERE!_ And it was all real! My dreams and hopes came true! Oh, God, I made love to the most gorgeous, amazing, awesome girl on earth and she made love to me! Mei,' she whispered, 'we are so totally lovers now, in every way! " She laughed softly in pure happiness, tears still falling down her cheeks, as Mei looked on her with love, wonder, and awe, her own eyes wanting to release the grateful tears. Her Yuzu had such sheer delight in their togetherness, she was almost overwhelmed by their precious and wonderful first time, which for all its understandable awkwardness, had been the treasure of a lifetime! And Mei, herself was amazed by the night before and thought with anticipation of the nights to come. But her Yuzu? She was far from how she had long ago first viewed her. _"When I was as a child!"_ Mei thought in scorn. The Golden girl was deceptively simple; that surface covered unplumbed depths of innocent and unpretentious wisdom matched to a nearly overwhelming emotion she was only beginning to understand.

And love? that emotion, most cherished of all, now to Mei, that her Yuzu had given her understanding of? Love, she was coming to believe, flowed out of that girl like an immeasurable and golden river. She could feel it like a physical force, as it carried her along for its precious journey. But all rivers eventually flow into an ocean, don't they?

_And Yuzu's ocean...was?.._

The dam of Mei's pent up tears gratefully and blissfully broke as her lover provided the answer to her question, unbidden. Mei's heart pounded and soared with such joy she thought she might faint, sending her falling into the holy refuge of Yuzu's tender, compassionate, and loving embrace. A devotion, a sanctuary, _a citadel_ of unparalleled, and powerful love that she knew she would happily spend the rest of her life trying to be worthy of.

"And Mei' Yuzu had whispered so gently thru her tears, running her hands adoringly thru the silky black hair, 'I loved you last night, more than I'd ever known. More than I could ever have dreamed or dared imagine was possible. But, Mei..?' and she kissed her now tearful lover.

_"I love you, even more, this morning!"_

_I_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short chapter...but it seemed enough! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I do Citrus!


	4. ALL THE MORNINGS AFTER...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, an important decision has to be made suddenly.
> 
> And one brief moment can change your life, and that of others.

Yuzu and Mei had sat at the breakfast table and looked at each other shyly and blushingly that Monday morning, like two kids who had just fallen in love with each other. The weekend had been a revelation; They were still taking everything in about the new and intimate path they were on, and couldn't wait for the further secrets the future would reveal.

Mama Ume had noticed a difference in the two, but in her wisdom and long years of experience, she asked no questions. Well aware her girls were a couple, she had let them alone in their quiet and unobtrusive togetherness. It was wonderful just to peacefully observe the beauty of the clear and glowing love the two held each other in. Breakfast was eaten with little more than a "Thank you!" The dishes were cleared, and the girls out the door and on their way off to school with no mention of the considerable subtext of the night before. It was a lovely MidSummers' day, full of all the life, discovery, and vitality the two felt coursing thru their bodies.

It was all either one could do to keep their hands off each other as they walked along; each longed for the touch of the other- even the usually reticent Mei kept reaching for Yuzu's hand and then, suddenly drawing away and clenching her fingers in frustration before the sweet blonde finally settled the question by firmly taking Mei's hand up so as to allow no easy escape, and walking alongside the blushing violet-eyed beauty _,_ their shoulders brushing against each other, as they both broke into _rather_ satisfied smiles.

 _"Ah!'_ Mei thought _, "Yuzu to the rescue, **again!** That settles that!"_

The whole world could see them; no-one seemed to care in the least - they had Monday morning on their minds and two affectionate third-years on their way to Academy didn't present much of a distraction. Mei breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed the near-giddy Yuzu's hand in return.

 _"She's different today!_ " The dark-haired girl thought, _'Bolder, more confident and less nervous than only a few days before! But then again... I feel a difference, too. This has been a rite of passage for us both... I never could have dreamed I could have someone like her in my life... Oh my God! Forever! She promised me For Always!"_ A smile came to the lovely pale face, and it wasn't fleeting as her smiles always used to be. Yuzu looked over to her and caught it; she smiled in return, giving an affectionate shoulder bump to her lover, and no-one lucky enough to have seen it could doubt the happiness between them. And were there any out of the way looks from any passers-by, neither girl noticed.

Himeko was on her way to school, seeing the two she wanted to come up and greet them; but when she saw those smiles, the tenderly clasped hands, the radiant look they shared, she decided that discretion demanded she fall in a distance behind them and let them be in their own world. She was joined a moment later by Harumi. Through mutual, if often awkward affection for Yuzu and Mei, the two had been more friendly with each other of late, and the tall girl had looked at her questioningly, wordlessly pointing at the oblivious couple. A sage nod and a warning wave of a finger from the little Loli dynamo had been all that was needed, and the two continued quietly on the journey, hoping to catch some of the stardust that was almost visibly trailing from the two young lovers as they walked along, their steps in perfect tandem.

A storm of pigeons flew upward on the right, always a sign of blessing, their exultations as they passed the two lovers reminding them of a mad bicycle ride sometime before, where Mei had first begun to appreciate her Yuzu fully, the bike careening down this very street as the birds kept pace beside them, she sitting side-saddle as the bold blonde peddled fiercely, determined to get her to the train station to see her father off. She remembered the lovely blonde's fortitude, focus, and strength. It was later that very evening when they had shared their first true lover's kiss, and Mei realized that she was falling completely in love with Yuzu... a love whos' sacred crucible had passed thru the furnace of endless heartaches, pain, and obstacles, a love that they had both now consummated in the most beautiful way!

She wondered, _"Is it showing on my face? Is it that obvious? Is there something about being in love and making love for the first time that you carry like a banner?"_ Mei looked at her companion, the blissful, tender, satisfied, and yes, proud expression on the precious face, and she reckoned that her continuance must bear at least some passing resemblance to the other's. They were walking, side by side, because they were a couple. _"I'm part of a couple!'_ she thought in delight, _'I'm a_ _girl in love with another girl, and I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid anymore... and I'm with the one I want to be with forever! All the mornings after are going to be with my Yuzu! I'll see that gorgeous face as I wake up every to each sunrise... I'll kiss those lips and know the fulfillment of their promise every day of my life that lies ahead of me!"_

Reflecting on this miracle her lover had bestowed on her, she began to open up further and, still having difficulty expressing her feelings out loud sometimes, Mei squeezed the other's hand tightly and began to playfully swing their arms together in time with their steps, grinning shyly and causing the emerald-eyed beauty to giggle softly and blush as she nudged Mei gently with a small bump of a curvaceous hip. Yuzu was in heaven at seeing Mei reveal herself so plainly, to show her hitherto hidden emotions to her lover with a gesture that was simple but perfectly appropriate to their status as a couple, whimsical, tender, and loving. The violet-eyed girl bumped her in return, causing her lover to exclaim _"Oh yeah?..It's on! This is war!"_ and begin a comical series of gentle prods and pushes that left them laughing. They were in their own world as the gates of Aihara Academy loomed ahead on their path, seemingly blissfully unaware of the spectacle they presented to the world. Yuzu had noticed that, when her Mei revealed the little girl inside she had never really been allowed to be, she was so totally open, so vulnerable and unaffected... so free and happy that she didn't seem to care about the many weights upon her lovely shoulders, that no girl, no-one regardless of who should ever have to bear at all, and certainly, not alone.

Matsuri was sitting on a bench as the two lovers approached. She had been intending a smart-alecky comment to one or the other of them, but seeing them hand in hand, arms swinging lovingly, with the smiles, blushes, and giggles stopped her dead in her tracks. Yuzu even seemed to be leaning close and whispering sweet-talk under her breath to Mei! As well as it being touching to see, something else was so totally different about them! Why was Mei, always so reticent to show emotion, always so solemn at school, being so playful, even giggling with Yuzu, acting in every way the properly attentive, romantic lover? She had seldom seen her so revelatory, usually only when the stoic girl thought she and Yuzu were alone and unobserved.

_Why the blushing, smiling, giddy faces... as though they had just..._

_"Oh."  
_

She figured the puzzle out as the pieces fell into place in her sharp, analytical mind.

 _"So **that's** what's going on!" _she thought. _"Do they even realize how they look to everyone else?.. Maybe not?"_

She rose from the bench, and, truly trying to be her most helpful, pointed to the two enjoined hands and whispered, _"Umm- Hey, Guys! You're holding hands, all doe-eyed with each other..._ _you're **so** in front of the school! If that's what you want, that's **awesome!** I'm supporting you all the way - I'm down with it... I mean, **you couldn't be more obvious**..._" The pink-haired girl smiled apologetically, as she was really sorry the beautiful moment might end and hoped they were joining her in being publicly out.... when Harumi and Himeko swiftly came upon them to discover what was going on.

Yuzu looked to Mei, still holding the slim, pale hand, both suddenly realizing what the situation was, with a question in her eyes that gently requested an answer. _"What am I to do?"_ the green eyes seemed to ask.

 _"We really were in our own little wonderful bubble!'_ Mei thought. _'What have I just allowed to happen?"_

All eyes seemed to be on Mei as other students began trickling thru the gates, some of them glancing at the couple in curiosity. Himeko whispered, _"Mei-Mei! You_ _two are holding hands... and... we're um... at the school...Have you changed your mind? I thought you didn't want..."_ She looked nervously at the two. Yuzu didn't budge a single finger. Nor for her part, did her lover attempt to free her hand from the affectionate embrace, although she could have easily. She seemed lost in thought, the turning of the wheels of her powerful intellect shown by her intense expression. The green-eyed girl was intent on Mei's response, and her hand was staying right where it was unless Mei said otherwise. Every rebellious thought she possessed rose within her like a flood. The usually peaceful girl had finally reached the point of no return.

Harumi and Matsuri were literally holding their breath. The dark-haired girl took in a deep inspiration and seemed to be entirely self-involved, her gaze turned within. Yuzu knew by experience that she was totally focused on an important decision, and continued to clasp the graceful. ivory hand firmly. But she would speak her heart, gently, softly, but clearly.

 _"Let's stop hiding our love, Mei"_ Yuzu whispered. _"Let's show the whole world how beautiful it is!"_

And, hearing that whisper somewhere behind the gorgeous but distant-seeming violet eyes, Mei was thinking:

" _What the **Hell** is this that I've been allowing to happen just out of my old, stupid, ingrained habits? Is it that I can't even hold my lover's hand, in public, like anyone has a right to do? I've denied both of us this pleasure all this time out of consideration for the opinions of people who don't even matter to either of us- these people can neither **i** nterfere with our lives, nor the living of them! Why should I be afraid of what perfect strangers and- what was it Yuzu rightfully called some of the more gossipy students here? **-"Stuck-up society bitches?"-** Yes... an excellent description!-What anyone else thinks about us? We're going to be married, for God's sake! Everyone who remotely matters to either of us has given their full support to our plans."_

_"And anyone else will have their own opinions. We can't change that! But we can change the way we deal with it, and the way we live our lives. And I've just been making Yuzu hide our precious and beautiful love from the world, and hurting her all over again! She's fine with coming out, and I need to be right beside her in solidarity. Maybe if people see we don't care, they'll eventually get tired of their games."_

_"Not to mention... this school is full of either secret or more or less out Lesbian couples. I sincerely doubt that the majority of them are just **"Playing around."** Himeko. Harumi, Matsuri, Nene... are at least out with **us.**.. so many, many more! I'll take great pleasure in bringing that fact up to any judgemental students, as well as pointing out our new tolerance and anti-gossiping policies I enacted with Grandfather's full and enthusiastic approval."_

_She smiled; the other girls watching her wondered at that expression. Yuzu merely set her mouth firmly. She would follow her lover thru Hell._

" _In it for kisses, in it for keeps!" Mei_ thought philosophically. _'We might just as well start facing up to our challenges right now as any time, because they're not waiting on us, and they're always going to be there! Someone, probably an executive talking to his wife where his daughter could overhear, already leaked the information about that board meeting where I introduced Yuzu as my betrothed, anyway! Matsuri overheard some girls talking about it... with all the facts wrong, apparently! It's either we give it our own spin and set the facts straight, or the rumors will be ten times worse before it's over! It doesn't make it easier to gut up to."_

_She looked at Yuzu, who waited patiently for Mei's lead.  
_

_"I'm scared to death.."_

And she swallowed painfully with nervousness. _  
_

_"But I'm going to be scared to death tomorrow, too. It's like my doctor said: I have to stop avoiding unpleasant things, and just face them. I can't keep hiding, and I won't let anyone or anything interfere with my or Yuzu's happiness ever again! It's time for me to show some strength and backbone for a change, to be the girl Yuzu can be proud of, and have full confidence in! And Yuzu... I know she's good with any decision I make!"  
_

_She had decided, and her swift mind had raced thru all of this in a moment. Mei knew exactly how they both would proceed, this moment being a model for all their days to come._

_M_ ei shot a disapproving look at a small group who was nearby staring at the couple, purposefully raising her voice loud enough for them to hear before returning her gaze to her own small group.

"Yes, _I know_ , everyone.' she began ' _Of course_ we're holding hands! Why can't we? Yuzu and I are in love, and I'm her fiancé'! And if anyone out there doesn't like it... they may attend to their own perfect, faultless, boring little lives, where my guess is, they'll still find a plentitude of genuine problems of their own to absorb their morbid interests!"

Himeko and Harumi were rendered speechless, but Matsuri's expression was one nearly of awe and profound respect.

Not missing a beat, Mei turned to her beaming, blushing lover, smiled winningly, and said, "Yuzu?" motioning with her free hand to the school buildings.

The devoted blonde girl smiled back, her features awash in both love, pride, and resolve, and said, "Of course!" She would cheerfully follow her lover thru the flames if need be, as long as...

 _They were together_!

And with that, still holding hands, the two led the way for their stunned and admiring friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you who have read my stories here 0n Archive Of Our Own! It began as my desire to write prose, choosing our lovely Citrus girls as my subject, and became a kind of therapy for my melancholy in my long and malingering illness. And over these months, it has become something more for me. 
> 
> It has meant the world to me that I have somehow brought some distraction, a small escape, and perhaps, some pleasure into the lives of so many people in this awful plague time, not the least of which was me! And I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there as readers, commenting, Kudos, and giving me a reason to get out of bed and move in the mornings!
> 
> And so, I dedicate this story to all of you!
> 
> My dearest hopes and wishes for all of you is that you all stay safe, and realize your own dreams, whatever they may be...
> 
> And that, like our Yuzu and Mei, you all find a special someone to share it all with.
> 
> I love you. 
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Yours always,
> 
> Dareru 
> 
> ( Also known as TheBroken)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please remember to hit the Kudo button, or leave a comment.


End file.
